


Canzone rimane la stessa

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Angel and Bible Lore, Angel/Human relationship, Angst, BAMF Castiel, Black Sheep Sam, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Family Feels, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Guilty Castiel, Het, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Original Episodes/Chapters, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Plot Twists, Protective Castiel, Sam's Twin, Secret Marriage, Strong Language., Uncensored Sex Scenes, Violence Typical of Fandom, Winchester Family Drama and Feels, Winchester Sister, non-con, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Alex Winchester, normale non è mai stato nell'equazione. Mute poiché il fuoco vivaio, è cresciuta sulla strada a caccia di fantasmi con i suoi fratelli e il padre. Quando la voce viene inspiegabilmente ripristinato e l'angelo Castiel sembra che dichiara di essere il suo tutore, le loro vite cambiano per sempre in modi che il Cielo e la Terra non aspetta. Cas / OFC -sisfic - S4 e - AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canzone rimane la stessa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Song Remains the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45961) by River Winters. 



_Ogni storia ha una marcata inizio. Miniera inizia migliaia di anni fa, agli albori del tempo stesso. Sono stato creato, non nato; creato per essere un guerriero e messaggero di Dio. Il mio compito era di sorvegliare i figli di Dio, per realizzare gli scopi di mio padre; un padre che non ho mai saputo, ma sempre creduto in. Ero obbediente, ero fedele, non ho mai messo in discussione il mio ruolo o mio padre. Non fino a loro. Una piccola famiglia spezzata di tre apparentemente piccole e insignificanti esseri umani: due fratelli e la loro sorella. Questo è dove la mia storia cambia. Per il meglio o peggio, io non sono del tutto sicuro. Tuttavia, ho il sospetto che sia in peggio._

I Winchester mi ha insegnato circa il libero arbitrio e la scelta, due cose che una volta erano i concetti stranieri a un essere come me, un angelo del Signore. Sono stato attratto da questa idea di essere libero di fare le mie scelte, di scegliere il mio destino, ma ora mi rendo conto che la libertà è un grande e terribile fardello. Se avessi saputo allora quello che so adesso, forse avrei scelto una strada diversa. Forse vorrei prendere tutto indietro. Non lo so.

Se mi hai detto qualche anno fa che sarei nel dilemma io sono ora, dubito che ti avrei creduto. A quel tempo, non avrei potuto scandagliato che sarei capace di cose che mi sento così chiaramente oggi: il rimorso, agonia, confusione, dolore ... amore. E 'difficile conciliare che ero con chi sono diventata. Non sono sicuro che mi piace chi sono, onestamente.

I secoli ho vissuto, le guerre combattute, ho visto l'ascesa e la caduta dei regni ho osservato ... niente di tutto questo mi ha preparato per essere messo nel corpo di un uomo umano, per essere spinta in mezzo delle emozioni e sentimenti e la responsabilità di essere completamente responsabile delle mie azioni. Anche dopo aver visto esseri umani secolo dopo secolo, non avevo idea di come essere qualcosa di simile uno. Non è in un primo momento.

Ho cercato di fare le scelte giuste. Ho cercato di proteggere questi esseri umani fugaci e fragili che sono diventati così importante per me, soprattutto lei, sempre lei, ma forse ho fallito. Credo di avere.

E di tutte le persone che ho fallito, ho fallito il suo più..

**\- Quattro anni fa - Late aprile 2008 Appena fuori di Erie, Pennsylvania**

Alex lentamente si svegliò da un altro strappato poche ore di sonno al ringhio familiare dei motori del Impala. Van Halen scoppiettava alla radio. Intontito, si chiese perché era andata a dormire a tutti, come al solito, c'era stato il normale assortimento di incubi. Aveva dormito, ma non riposante. Goffamente stipati sul sedile posteriore con un solo braccio, come un cuscino, lei rigidamente sedette e fece una smorfia mentre cercava di impastare qualche dolore dal suo muscolo della spalla rigida. Ouch. Dannazione. Tra calci culo, ottenendo il suo culo a calci, dormendo su materassi motel schifosi o in macchina, lei non riusciva a ricordare mai non sentirsi dolente. Ha dato sulla spalla, socchiuse gli occhi nella luce brillante in streaming attraverso il parabrezza dell'auto. Il sole era basso nel cielo, alba? -e Brillava direttamente negli occhi dalle palpebre pesanti. Nel sedile anteriore con una mano sul volante e tonalità scure su, suo fratello maggiore Dean lei riconosciuto con una leggera curva della testa.

"Buongiorno, il sole." La sua familiare voce roca delimitato su entrambi sarcastico o buon umore ... Alex non poteva dire. Mormorò di nuovo un saluto halfass, cercando di forzare se stessa nella coscienza, non è stato facile, in quanto il suo corpo e la mente erano entrambi disperati per più di riposo.

Essendo esaurito tutto il tempo del genere è venuto con il titolo del lavoro di cacciatore e sapeva che ... ma lei non doveva piacere, ha fatto lei? Forse un giorno avrebbe dormito più di tre o quattro ore alla volta, ma adesso non era chiaramente quel tempo. Alex guardò il fratello appena leggermente più vecchio gemello Sam, che era al momento russava dolcemente, con la testa gigante ciondolava sulla spalla nella parte anteriore del sedile, il tizio poteva dormire attraverso un uragano. Fortunato.

L'auto rallentò, a rotazione fino a fermarsi a un distributore di benzina sporca. Dean pugno suo fratello dorme nella spalla, che ha iniziato dal sonno e disse qualcosa come "eh, wha !?" al chiaro di divertimenti di Dean. "Basta con l'occhio chiuso, Sammy. Rise and Shine!" Dean scese dalla macchina e cominciò alimentando in su, lasciando i suoi due fratelli assonnati a se stessi.

Sam si voltò, il suo I-appena-svegliato-up espressione un po 'confuso mirroring come Alex si sentiva in quel momento. "Ehi," mormorò, e la guardò per soli due secondi prima di chiedere "incubi di nuovo?" I suoi occhi guizzarono verso di lui. Vide attraverso di lei in quel modo a volte forse faceva parte di essere gemelli. Forse era perché aveva gli incubi, anche.

"Uh, pochi," rispose lei con una scrollata di spalle forzata, minimizzare esso. "E 'un grosso problema." Alex distolse lo sguardo da lui, ha cercato di non ricordare i sogni di occhi gialli, scricchiolio delle ossa, un mondo oscuro dove è stata bloccata in catene come mani artigliate orribili Dean trascinato via per la sua morte ... rabbrividì un po ', improvvisamente sveglio e cupo, ancora una volta, ricordando la realtà erano stati eseguiti da per gli ultimi undici mesi. La realtà di Dean rapidamente chiudendo a morte.

Sam non aveva l'aspetto che ha comprato il suo tentativo di indifferenza casuale. "Sei sicuro?" Ha chiesto, guardandola con occhi che erano pieni di preoccupazione studioso.

Incontro il suo sguardo, lei appassito e sentì la morsa della paura attanaglia il suo tutto. Ha fatto la sua voce debole e ha fatto andare le vene freddo quando ci pensava. "Voglio dire ... no." Lei strinse i denti, abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di non sembrare come fuori di testa come lei era. "E '... il tempo di Dean è quasi finito, Sam," disse lei, poco più di un sussurro. Alex guardò suo fratello maggiore, alla disperata ricerca di una risposta alla domanda che straziata la sua notte e giorno. Alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno, chiunque, per darle rassicurazioni. "Quello che faremo?"

Sam è andato vuoto alle sue parole, poi la mascella si irrigidì e lui rimase in silenzio per un paio di battute pesanti. "Noi ... abbiamo ancora un po 'di tempo," mormorò, distratto e sconvolto. Si voltò. "Io, uh, ho bisogno di un caffè." E proprio così, egli uscì dalla macchina, dirigendosi nel suo marchio di fabbrica lungo passo verso il negozio. Alex lo fissò in silenzio, non so se lei dovrebbe essere arrabbiata o triste o cosa. Dopo tutto, che cosa avrebbe potuto dire Sam per renderlo migliore? Nessuna parola potrebbe cambiare quello che stava per succedere.

Da quando Dean aveva fatto bivio si occupano di portare Sam indietro dai morti, che avevano vissuto selvaggio e libero, Dean stile sostanzialmente fare quello che diavolo Dean ha voluto tra posti di lavoro. C'era stato un sacco di alcol, le donne, e le cattive articolazioni hamburger in tra le cacce hanno trovato. Ma i Winchester avevano mai parlato di avvicinarsi il giorno che tutti sapevano era venuta: il giorno Dean avrebbe dovuto fare bene il suo affare anima. Dean ha rifiutato di parlare di trovare una via d'uscita, ha detto che se lui tanto cercava di uscire dal contratto, Sam sarebbe morto di nuovo. Ancora, Sam e Alex? Avevano cercato di capire un modo. Tuttavia tutte le loro ricerche e le indagini erano venuti fino sfortunato. Sam cominciava a evitare l'argomento questione completamente quando lei gli ricordava il giorno a venire ... come se avesse rinunciato o qualcosa; come lui non poteva affrontare l'argomento a tutti, ha dovuto ignorarlo.

Dean aveva evitando la realtà fino a una scienza ormai ... era sempre stato così però. Non era mai stato in grado di tollerare seduti attorno, invece preferiva essere sempre in movimento in avanti. Spostamento e fare gli ha dato qualcosa su cui concentrarsi oltre alla merda pazzo e tre di loro vivevano attraverso e chiamato la loro vita. In questo momento era in realtà un buon esempio della propensione di Dean per non voler dare un solo pensiero al suo futuro, che erano sulla strada per indagare su una possibile epidemia di zombie. E Dean era letteralmente giorni di distanza dall'essere brutalmente assassinato da Hellhounds. Per Alex, è stato davvero cominciando a sentirsi troppo tardi, e ogni volta che in realtà pensava, fu sopraffatto con la peggiore paura e panico che avesse mai conosciuto. Quindi lei non cercò di pensarci. Hanno sempre trovato una via d'uscita, giusto? Quindi forse questa volta sarebbe la stessa. Forse qualcosa sarebbe venuto a loro in extremis.

Guardò fuori a Dean che stava alzando la testa lungo la riproduzione di musica in macchina mentre lui gasato l'Impala. Era fuori nel suo piccolo mondo, e si chiese come potesse essere così rilassato e fine di tutto. Voleva così male solo andare là fuori e lui e la domanda per lui di fare qualcosa per favore tremare! su ciò che stava per accadere. Ma se si è tentato di parlare con Dean di ciò che stava arrivando in appena una manciata di giorni, un'affermazione da prepararsi meglio ad essere cagna schiaffeggiato verbalmente.

Alex scivolò fuori dal sedile posteriore e si diresse nel negozio, che necessitano il bagno, la necessità di uscire dal maledetto sedile posteriore per alcuni minuti. Era freddo fuori anche se era aprile. Il suo respiro ha fatto piccoli sbuffi di vapore acqueo, come ha colpito l'aria, i suoi logori stivali da combattimento scricchiolavano dal gelo sul marciapiede incrinato. Strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, assorto nei suoi pensieri. Si chiese su come altre famiglie possano affrontare quello che lei stava avendo a faccia. Come hanno fatto le persone normali gestire sapendo che stavano perdendo qualcuno? Cosa famiglie funzionanti fare quando una persona cara ha avuto una certa quantità di tempo per vivere? Ma, naturalmente, la famiglia Winchester era tutt'altro che funzionale. Sono appena tenuti insieme come era.

La stazione di gas bagno era un po 'umida stanza piastrellata con wc rotto e una, acqua danneggiati specchio nebbia. Vedendo se stessa in quello specchio per quello che potrebbe essere stata la prima volta da giorni, Alex è stato preso alla sprovvista. Sembrava così stanco e straziato, vecchio ... abbattuto. I suoi capelli era completamente inzaccherato e la sua canotta avuto un qualche tipo di macchia su di esso vicino al suo hip-ha che capita quando torturati quel demone scorsa notte per informazioni? Alex tirò un paio di dita tra i capelli, cercando di domare la lunga marrone pasticcio-it non ha funzionato e si arrese. Aveva pensato di tagliare il tutto prima, ma non era mai andato fino in fondo. Guardò il viso di nuovo allo specchio, chiedendosi se le occhiaie sono stati temporanea o permanente, fossero sempre stato oscuro e pronunciato? Non riusciva a ricordare.

Alex tirò la giacca verde militare intorno a lei più vicino per coprire la macchia sulla sua camicia poi infilò le mani nelle tasche mentre usciva dal bagno. Fuori, attraverso la porta a vetri della stazione di servizio, ha visto Dean e Sam si appoggia contro l'Impala. Sentì una fitta di dolore, involontariamente lasciandosi temono per il giorno quando Dean non era più lì. Era sempre stato lì, sempre. Come diavolo stava dovuto vivere senza di lui? Una sensazione agonizzante nel suo petto e la gola è venuto al pensiero e lei spegnerlo, rifiutandosi di piangere ancora. Dean era ancora qui, e non avevano lavoro da fare. Lo potrebbero risparmiare in qualche modo, lo sapeva. Hanno dovuto. Lei uscì dalla stazione di gas, impassibile, cercando di apparire come se fosse a posto. Sam sorrise uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi a lei e sollevò una tazza di caffè nella sua direzione. Alex accettò quando li raggiunse, coppa tra le mani per il calore, dandogli una annusare attraverso il piccolo foro in cui dovevi sorseggiare. Caffè Distributore di benzina è stato sempre così colpito o perdere. Questo particolare birra ha avuto l'aroma di gomma bruciata. Lei arricciò il naso. Aveva bere comunque.

I Winchester ha colpito di nuovo la strada, Dean distribuendo il piano per la giornata-get una stanza di motel, adatto come federali. I fratelli sarebbero andati all'obitorio per vedere ciò che potevano trovare fuori mentre Alex è andato in ospedale e ha intervistato la vittima dello strano 'rene-napping' come Dean messo.

"Assicurati di ricordare di trovare infermieri o medici che hanno curato il ragazzo e chiedere loro tutto su ciò che hanno visto, se ci fosse qualcosa di strano or-" Dean stava dicendo ad Alex, ma lei taglia in.

"Dean, so che io sono sorta di nuovo in tutta la intervistando cosa, ma ho ottenuto questo. Ho fatto prima, ho guardato lo fate un milione di volte ... io so cosa fare. " Lei gli diede uno sguardo appuntito e suo fratello più anziano ha ammesso, se un po 'a malincuore e con un po' di atteggiamento.

"Sì, sì," mormorò in tono burbero. "Io so che è stato un paio di mesi, ma io non riesco ad abituarmi ad esso. L'intero si-con-una-voce-cosa."

Gli occhi di Alex ruba allo specchietto retrovisore, dove Dean stava guardando con attenti, gli occhi socchiusi. Lei distolse lo sguardo. "Nemmeno io," mormorò Alex, la sua mente girando per le molte domande che aveva a tale proposito. Sentiva ancora il suo Dean guardando nello specchietto retrovisore, ma ha evitato di guardare verso di lui. Dean e Sam si scambiarono un'occhiata significativa. Dean aggrottò la fronte e scosse la testa. Irrisolti numero uno di mistero: come Alex aveva improvvisamente e inspiegabilmente ottenuto la sua voce torna dopo essere stato in silenzio da quando aveva sei mesi.

Dean si ricordò Alex era stato un bambino normale fino a sei mesi di compleanno quella sera dei gemelli. Fino ad allora, aveva pianto, balbettò, e urlò come tutti i bambini hanno fatto. Ma dopo l'incendio, dopo che la mamma è morta ... niente. E 'stato come le sue corde vocali erano appena smesso di lavorare. I medici non hanno potuto dare un senso di esso e dopo pochi anni, la famiglia Winchester avevano appena accettato il fatto che il piccolo Alex non avrebbe mai parlare.

Quello silenzioso, il volume a zero, strano. Ad ogni nuova scuola, lei avrebbe guadagnato soprannome crudele dopo soprannome crudele. La sua incapacità di parlare o di fare qualsiasi tipo di suono ha resa un obiettivo per il bullismo e allontanamento dai suoi coetanei. Sam agonizzava su di esso, papà aveva incolpato se stesso, e Alex pianse lacrime silenziose quando pensava che nessuno stava guardando. E Dean-e Dean aveva sempre preso duro. Vero duro.

Mentre attualmente correvano verso la loro destinazione, la mente di Dean vagava in un vecchio ricordo. Sam e Alex deve essere stato circa dodici al momento. Egli ricordava come fosse stato solo pochi giorni fa ...

Dean entrò da solo nella stanza del motel con pollo in scatola e alcuni tagliatelle-le istantanee di fissaggio per quella che sarebbe stata la cena per la notte. Papà non c'era, come al solito. Sam era seduto sul letto con Alex, il suo braccio intorno a lei, il viso contorto in preoccupazione. Sniffing e respirando pesantemente, Alex era in lacrime.

«Quello che è successo?" Dean chiese, buttando giù la spesa sul tavolo motel e andare oltre a dove i suoi fratelli sat.

"I bambini a scuola facevano di nuovo gioco di lei," ha dichiarato Sam rabbia, chiaramente frustrato che il suo gemello faceva male e lui non poteva fare niente.

Dean si sedette sul letto, sul lato opposto di Alex e mise un braccio intorno a lei. "Ehi, mento in su ragazzina. Non ascoltare quei perdenti."

Alex piegato e scarabocchiato nel suo piccolo usurata notebook ha preso uno con lei ovunque e scrisse in esso innumerevoli volte al giorno per comunicare. Nessuno di loro conosceva la lingua dei segni. Papà non aveva voluto Alex per imparare perché lui stava per 'riparare il suo' presto, appena aspetta e vedrai. Beh, Dean era stanco di aspettare. E sapeva Alex era troppo

**Hanno detto che io sono strano e un freak.**.

Dean sentì un tonfo familiare giusto rabbia nel suo cuore, come si guardò la sorellina. Se fosse riuscito a mettere le mani su quei 'bulli freakin ... ma aveva bisogno di concentrarsi su calmare Alex giù ora. Le strinse la spalla delicatamente e le parlò con fermezza. «Be ', non sei un mostro o strano. Stai impressionante, va bene? Si potrebbe calci qualsiasi dei loro asini da qui a Martedì. Qualcuno di quei punk sanno come gank un fantasma, o cacciare un lupo mannaro? Hanno alcuna di loro ha mai aiutato la loro ricerca papà come finire un fantasma? "

Alex si strinse nelle spalle miseramente, fiutando come un altro strappo grasso rotolò lungo la guancia. Ha scritto in fretta qualcos'altro.

**Non avrò mai amici: '' '(**

Dean cercò di mantenere la sua voce ottimista, anche se la faccia frowny con lacrimogeni multipla scende solo di lui ha fatto in. "Certo che sarà, bambina," ha placato. Papà usato per chiamare la ragazza gemelli bambino e neonato. Non l'ha fatto più. "E non importa se avete amici o no, avrete sempre me e Sam, va bene?" Dean le diede una pacca sulla schiena o meno. "E 'intenzione di essere a posto." Dean ha dato sua sorella un pugno leggero e giocoso alla spalla, come ha incrinato un sorriso no-nonsense. "Adesso. Tu e Sammy bisogno per aiutarmi a fare la cena. Nessun essere giù di corda consentiti."

Alex annuì a malincuore, dando il simbolo 'ok' la mano.

Quante volte se avessero avuto la stessa conversazione esattamente? Dean stancamente pensato a quante duri, notti solitarie aveva aiutato suo fratello e sorella attraverso. Mutismo di Alex le aveva fatto diventare un emarginato, e Sam è stato preso di mira anche per motivi diversi. Nessuno dei due gemelli avevano fatto molti amici, in realtà. Alex e Sam erano stati uniti a livello dell'anca, più o meno, fino agli anni del liceo, che è quando le cose erano diventate un po 'meno accogliente della famiglia. Sam aveva cercato più difficile essere tra virgolette 'normale' e Alex non era stato in quella a tutto (o in grado, in realtà). E poi, quando Sam ha deciso di andare al college ... aveva preso davvero difficile e personale. Le cose non erano mai stato lo stesso tra uno di essi da allora. Il tutto collegio, a parere di Dean, aveva regalmente avvitato la famiglia Winchester. Stava ancora incazzato su di esso, onestamente.

Aveva sempre sentito molto protettivo su entrambi i suoi fratelli, ma soprattutto su Alex, perché la vedeva come essere davvero vulnerabile. Sì, era un buon cacciatore e papà l'aveva sollevato proprio come lui e Sam: di essere capace e intraprendente, forte e intelligente, ma fino alla sua guarigione inspiegabile a pochi mesi fa, Dean non aveva mai voluto lasciarla fuori la vista. Troppo rischio là fuori. Temeva che lei finirebbe intrappolati da qualche parte o male male, incapace di fare anche un suono o chiamare aiuto. Dean aveva sempre avuto la speranza che avrebbero trovato qualche voodoo, un incantesimo, un po 'qualcosa per Alex la voce indietro. Era sempre stata così infelice, così solo, così fuori di se stessa, quindi immeritevole del destino merda l'aveva trattata. A volte la sua frustrazione e la rabbia è venuto fuori, soprattutto nei suoi anni dell'adolescenza, in scoppi casuali e inaspettati di violenza o atti di aggressione. Aveva rotto roba in camere di motel, ottenuto in scontri a scuola, Dean aveva attirato la sua proprietà scuola di pittura spray prima.

Ma vedi, non poteva essere troppo arrabbiato con lei. Ha capito, lo ha fatto. Si sentiva strano e bizzarro ed era arrabbiato con il mondo. Ma più che folle, era sola e solitaria. Anche se fosse in una stanza piena di gente, era sola, fuori di se stessa, in un angolo o seduti, a guardare, tranquilla se voleva essere o non. Dean aveva sempre sentito responsabile per cercare di farla sentire normale, almeno un po '. Non era sicuro che avesse mai lavorato però. In ogni caso, erano qualsiasi della famiglia Winchester normale? Lui davvero non la pensava così.

La mente di Dean ancora vagava nei suoi ricordi, questa volta più recente ...

Era il 2004 e Dean e Alex aveva appena riunito con Sam un paio di settimane fa dopo papà è scomparso. La dinamica fratello era spento, periodo, forse perché erano stati parte per anni, forse perché Sam era in lutto per la morte di Jessica, forse perché Alex era sorta di ritirata e strano con il suo gemello improvvisamente di nuovo nella foto. In entrambi i casi, Dean era un po 'pissy in più perché nulla andava secondo i piani e perché papà stava rivelando impossibile da trovare.

Si erano fermati a Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin, per indagare su una serie di annegamenti sospette. Le morti erano stati governati accidentale, ma Dean non era stato così sicuro. Avevano trovato la moglie e il figlio di uno dei più recenti vittime di annegamento. Questo ragazzo di nome Lucas aveva visto suo padre annegare, e il povero ragazzo era stato bloccato là fuori, galleggiante in acqua fredda solo per ore, lui non aveva detto una parola da quando. Il secondo Dean aveva imparato che questo ragazzo era andato muto dopo aver visto un dado genitore, era stato profondamente colpito ed empatico. Dopo tutto, che è più o meno esattamente quello che era successo alla sua sorellina.

In un parco locale, Dean aveva rintracciato la madre di Lucas per la seconda volta a parlare con lei. Voleva parlare con Lucas ancora un po ', vedere ciò che il ragazzo aveva visto quando suo padre annegato. Roba Morbid, ma qualcuno doveva farlo. Lucas era spento da solo al parco, così Dean e Alex erano andati sopra per provare e vedere se potevano farlo parlare. Sam rimase indietro con la mamma. Lucas era seduto da solo, piegato sopra una colorazione panchina. "Seguite il mio esempio", ha detto Dean, forse un po 'inutilmente ad Alex, che gli ha dato uno sguardo semi-divertito che chiaramente detto faccio sempre, no?

Già. Lei ha fatto.

"Come va?" Dean chiese Lucas mentre si avvicinavano, poi accovacciato di fronte al bambino. Alex si inginocchiò alla fine della panchina, incrociò le braccia sopra le doghe in legno. Il bambino non ha riconosciuto nessuno dei due, appena tenuto colorazione. Aveva carta colorata costruzione accatastati accanto a lui e alcuni incontaminate di plastica dell'esercito uomini sparsi per la panchina, anche. Dean e Alex si scambiarono uno sguardo, Alex si strinse nelle spalle quasi impercettibilmente, e Dean raccolse un soldato giocattolo.

"Oh, ho usato per amare queste cose", ha detto Dean colloquiale, e batte un piccolo pezzo di plastica in giro a fare la pistola di formaggio e suoni esplosione. Alex scosse la testa, nascose un sorriso. Lucas continuava colorazione, ignorarli, e Dean provò di nuovo. "Così pastelli più la vostra passione?" Chiese Dean, guardando con attenzione Lucas. "Che figata. Pulcini scavare artisti."

Alex aveva raccolto il disegno sulla parte superiore del piccolo mucchio di disegni di Lucas aveva accanto a sé. Lei guardò pensieroso, il disegno era di grande turbolenza nero. Dean guardò tra Alex e Lucas, colpito dal fatto che questo ragazzo Lucas gli ricordava dolorosamente della sorella in un modo che lo sorprese. Lucas doveva essere cinque o sei, e Alex aveva ventidue anni, ma avevano le stesse identiche tristi, soli, gli occhi spiritati. Avevano la stessa lonely-in-un-mondo-pieno-di-persone tipo di slouch alle loro spalle.

Dean si prese nei suoi pensieri e riorientato, mollato-non era il momento per ottenere tutti jacked su sentimenti tristi. Sfogliò disegni di Lucas. "Ehi, questi sono abbastanza bene," disse, guardando quella di una bicicletta rossa. Ha avuto un'idea, guardò Lucas. "Ti dispiace se mi siedo e disegnare con voi per un po '?"

Nessuna risposta da Lucas. "Non sono così male di me," ha commentato Dean, andare avanti e raccogliere la risma di carta e una matita, in piedi. Alex aveva le mani e sotto il mento e guardava in silenzio, soprattutto osservando Lucas, ma guardando Dean di volta in volta. Dean guardò brevemente mentre si sedeva sul lato vuoto della panchina, poi rivolto di nuovo Lucas.

"Sai Lucas, penso che puoi sentirmi, semplicemente non si vuole parlare. Non so esattamente cosa è successo a tuo padre, ma so che era qualcosa di veramente male." Lanciò un'occhiata a Lucas, che era ancora insensibile. «Credo di sapere come ti senti. Quando avevo la tua età, io ... ho visto qualcosa." Si fermò, si fermò disegno per un secondo, cresciuto profondamente riflessivo e pensieroso, pensando a ciò che si ricordò di quella fatidica notte: lampi di fuoco lungo il corridoio, papà gridando, il ruggito delle fiamme, baby Sam lamenti, Alex occhi spalancati e urlando e silenziosa. Dean era corso fuori, fissò la finestra del vivaio dall'esterno mentre stringeva i gemelli appena, erano stati così pesante tra le sue braccia. Lui non aveva capito cosa stava succedendo, non in un primo momento. La loro finestra vivaio era illuminato arancione morbido dal fuoco-come poteva Dean mai immaginato che la mamma stava bruciando vivo appena oltre quelle lastre di vetro?

Calma in un buon affare, Dean trasse un profondo respiro, guardò Alex, che stava guardando Lucas disegnare. A volte Dean si chiese se si ricordava nulla. Era appena stato un bambino, dopo tutto.

"Ad ogni modo," Dean guardò Lucas, raccogliendo se stesso e costringendo la sua mente fuori dai luoghi bui. "Mia sorella Alex qui? Non parla cuz di quello che è successo. Proprio come te. Vide qualcosa di così male che solo ... ha fatto la sua voce andare puf, immagino." La mascella di Alex aveva stretto un po 'alla materia, ma ha appena fissò il banco neutro, fece un respiro profondo. Tuttavia, Lucas ha fatto smettere di disegnare un secondo e guardò la via di Alex prima di tornare ai suoi scarabocchi.

"Ascolta," Dean disse il ragazzo. "Siamo consapevoli e vogliamo aiutare." Tornò al disegno mentre parlava. "Forse tu non credo che nessuno ti ascolterà, o, o credete. Voglio che tu sappia che io. Lei non hanno nemmeno bisogno di dire nulla." Alex sbirciò fino a Dean da sotto le ciglia e ha tentato di darle un piccolo sorriso. Era abituato a queste conversazioni unilaterali dopo una vita con lei. E lei lo sapeva, anche.

"Si potrebbe disegnare me una foto di quello che hai visto quel giorno, con tuo padre, sul lago," suggerì Dean, rifocalizzazione su Lucas. Quando ha ottenuto alcuna risposta, annuì. Era stata la pena un colpo. "Va bene, nessun problema. Questo è per te." Dean porse il disegno bastone-figura che aveva fatto. "Questa è la mia famiglia." Indicò ogni figura del bastone singolarmente. "Questo è mio padre. Questa è la mia mamma. Questa è la mia fratellanza geek" lui sorrise, guardò modo di Sam, "mia sorella-e capretto che sono io." Una pausa, e Lucas ancora detto nulla, solo colorato il suo piccolo disegno razzo nave, al largo nel suo piccolo mondo. Dean ha rinunciato, ma mantenne la sua voce amichevole e calma. "Va bene, quindi sono un artista sucky." Egli si alzò, mise il disegno giù dove era stato seduto. "Ci vediamo in giro, Lucas."

Dean ha cominciato a camminare fuori, ma quando Alex rimase fermo, e si fermò, guardò, aspettò, ma lei scosse la testa un po ', gli fece cenno di andare avanti e andare. Egli rimase indietro, ma guardava, curioso. Lucas è venuto fuori dalla sua nebbia, prese il disegno Dean aveva lasciato, fissò con curiosità, poi guardò Alex e poi di nuovo l'immagine, poi di nuovo a lei. Stava scrutando il suo genere di sospetto. Lei sorrise un po ', lei aveva un modo di sorridere veramente esitante, sorta di smorfie, tenendo la bocca in una linea rigida e testare le acque prima veramente sorridere per davvero-ma oggi sorrise per davvero e subito al ragazzino come ha sfruttato la figura del bastone sul foglio che il suo simbolo. Poi si batté sul petto, vicino alla spalla. Lucas la guardò a lungo, cercando di decidere qualcosa, forse. Alex prese un pezzo di carta, una matita, scrisse qualcosa giù, lo tenne di fronte a se stessa per lui a leggere. Ti vedo. Lucas inclinò la testa di lato leggermente, pensieroso, poi allungò la mano e accettato da lei. Dean guardò con crescente interesse ... di solito Alex era un disastro totale con i bambini, lei non sapeva che cosa fare con loro e non sapevano che cosa fare con il suo -kids piaciuto persone che urlavano, intrattenere la gente. Alex era facile perdere se non stavi cercando per lei. Forse è per questo che Lucas sembrava sorta di affascinato da lei, perché non era un ragazzino tipico. Si era tolto il suo proprio pezzo di carta bianco ed è stata la scrittura su di esso. Lucas glielo porse e Dean potrebbe solo fare le parole che vedo anche voi. Alex lo lesse, lo prese, sollevò le sopracciglia e inclinò la testa, gli occhi tremolanti sul viso di Lucas. Lei sorrise un po 'poi, e il mento del ragazzo salito, guardò Alex accuratamente. Dean giurò loro due stavano avendo un'intera conversazione che solo loro potevano capire. E poi Lucas tirò fuori un nuovo foglio di carta e cominciò a disegnare una casa, non sapevano che, al momento, ma che il disegno avrebbe aiutato a risolvere il caso. Dean ricordava guardare loro due insieme, quei ragazzi silenziosi con gli occhi stanchi del mondo e sapendo che non c'era speranza per Lucas che potesse parlare di nuovo un giorno, ma conoscendo nel profondo del suo cuore dei cuori che Alex sarebbe rimasto in silenzio per sempre. Quindi immaginate la sua sorpresa, shock e incredulità quando qualche mese fa, dal nulla, Alex aveva spense la punta del piede su qualcosa e guaito ad alta voce di dolore. Tutti e tre erano stati totalmente sconvolto il suono, il primo suono di bocca da quando era un bambino. In un primo momento erano stati tutti fuori di sé con incredulità e travolgente felicità, ma poi si erano fermati tutti, sospetto, chiedendosi come -Perché-e chi? Ancora non sapevano di queste risposte. I primi giorni, Alex non erano stati in grado di parlare troppo bene, balbuzie molto e ottenere sopraffatti e frustrati con la sua abilità ritrovata. Ma in questi giorni, si sarebbe mai sapere che avesse mai stata mute. Parlava con facilità, ha sostenuto molto, scherzato, riso, snarked via come se avesse sempre saputo, che era un altro mistero, qualcosa che ha infastidito Dean profondamente. Aveva preso sul veloce. Troppo veloce. Doveva essere soprannaturale, ma era stata fissata e Dean sapeva che, ma non hanno la minima idea di come scoprire chi o che cosa era responsabile. Ha pensato che forse, forse papà aveva fatto in qualche modo dalla tomba, ma non aveva modo di sapere per certo. Per un momento, Dean pensò di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto-no, quanto ha bisogno del bastone -per intorno a pochi anni di più, se solo per scoprire che l'aveva fissata e perché. Ma ben presto, il Hellhounds sarebbe venuto. Espressione di Dean si oscurò e lui afferrò il volante stretto. Nel sedile posteriore e perso nei suoi pensieri, Alex è stato anche pensando la sua voce ritrovata. Essendo inspiegabilmente guarita da una vita di silenzio, di incapacità di fare un singolo rumore non si è seduto bene con lei. L'avere una parte vocale è stata grande, il non avere la minima idea perché era quello che ha mangiato via a lei. Nella sua esperienza, le cose buone non appena capita casualmente a lei. Mai. Per tutta la sua vita, Alex aveva vissuto nel suo mondo interno, guardando la vita accade e non sentirsi parte di essa. Aveva speso un sacco di tempo immaginando sue risposte alle conversazioni non è mai stata una parte di, dando grandi monologhi dentro la testa per ore alla volta, chiedendosi cosa cambierebbe se potesse parlare, rispondere, e partecipare come chiunque altro potrebbe. Se lei ha cercato di guardarla mutismo da un angolo positivo, tutto quello che poteva venire con era che lei aveva ottenuto veramente bravo a scrivere veloce e chiaro da quando di solito usato carta da lettere per comunicare. A volte lei aveva usato il codice morse, troppo, dal momento che papà li fece tutti imparano il militare-metodo di comunicazione. Non ha mai imparato il linguaggio dei segni però ... non molto comunque. Sapeva alcuni segni di base e l'alfabeto, ma papà aveva sempre insistito, a volte davvero rabbia, che non aveva bisogno di imparare 'che schifo' e come egli stava andando a trovare un modo per risolvere il suo. Beh, non ha mai avuto. Nel corso degli anni, alcuni insegnanti di buon cuore aveva insistito per corsi di lingua dei segni per lei un paio di volte, ma Alex non aveva mai veramente mettere qualsiasi sforzo in impararla. Aveva conosciuto i suoi fratelli e soprattutto suo padre non avrebbe avuto il tempo per imparare, ed erano gli unici che davvero curato di comunicare con. Questo, e non appena si era essere iscritto nella classe, che sarebbe il momento di cambiare di nuovo le scuole, comunque. Hanno viaggiato-a-lot e la scuola era stato un grande, stupido sfocatura. Non era stato come Sam, buoni voti e il signor Honor Roll. Era sempre sembrato uno scherzo crudele, che una ragazza come Alex-in una famiglia che viveva a dare la caccia e uccidere i non morti, sarebbe una cosa in più che tiene la schiena. Lei era già in minoranza, essendo una ragazza, essendo il più piccolo, essendo il più giovane. Quindi, essendo muto è stata la ciliegina sulla torta della schifoso gelato sundae. Aveva compensata in misura eccessiva, cercando di dimostrare di papà e se stessa che non era più debole e che lei non era meno di una persona. Aveva lavorato ossessivamente sul suo tiro fino a quando lei è stato il colpo migliore di uno dei suoi fratelli, aveva studiato il latino da sola, invece di fare i compiti, aveva insegnato a se stessa di guardare qualcosa per pochi secondi e ricordare dettagli , aveva provato e provato e provato. Ma ancora, si era sentita trascurata da papà. Dopo un po ', lei ha rinunciato a gradevoli papà. Ma per anni, ha provato e fallito, e la tristezza dalla delusione di papà mai essere orgoglioso di lei rimaneva ancora. I suoi fratelli erano la sua grazia salvifica in tutti i momenti difficili di tristezza e di essere deluso da papà, ma soprattutto Dean. Dean che era sempre andato fuori del suo modo di guardare fuori per lei, consolarla, bastone per lei, per proteggerla. Dean che aveva visto i modi ha lavorato sodo per accontentare papà e le diede una pacca sulla spalla, ha detto il suo buon lavoro quando papà aveva detto nulla. Dean che aveva attaccato al suo fianco, anche quando Sam ha lasciato la famiglia, anche quando papà è scomparso per settimane e mesi e mesi. Dean, che non aveva mai lasciato giù, nemmeno una volta. Dean che non poteva morire, che non potevo lasciarla qui da sola. Era il suo migliore amico. Alex sentì la disperazione ribolle dentro di lei, e impotenza allo stesso tempo. Non si può solo rompere un contratto d'anima. Nessuno ha mai avuto, non che essi conoscevano. Guardò fuori dalla finestra, le lacrime pungere gli occhi. Non piangere. Non lasciare che ti vedano piangere. Lei si irrigidì, inspirò profondamente, cracking le nocche uno per uno e la forza si costrinse a pensare a qualcosa di diverso l'affare dell'anima, ma non prima di riflettere miseramente che forse lei era più come i suoi fratelli di quanto pensasse: evitare la dura realtà che era staring giù la canna. 

**Author's Note:**

> E così conclude il capitolo uno! Nel caso vi stiate chiedendo, il monologo di Castiel all'inizio è da destra attorno uomo che volle farsi re (Stagione 6).


End file.
